Caminando juntos ::
by Saori Bell
Summary: La vida siempre tiene una manera de jugar contigo, seria divertido darle un puñetazo en el rostro para que aprenda a meterse en sus propios asuntos.
1. Introduccion

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no me pertenecen, los tomo para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro, y quizá también para pasar el rato fantaseando y enamorándome de ellos.**_

_**Nota de autora: **__Bien, vuelvo con este nuevo fic después de más de un mes de comenzar a crearlo, fue bastante difícil puesto que no soy muy buena con esto, y sí que es un gran proyecto… pero creo que medio lo logre xD, esta de aquí apenas es la introducción (verdaderamente corta…), espero que lo disfruten, no tardare mucho en subir el primer capítulo._

* * *

"_**El amor más fuerte es aquel que puede mostrar tu debilidad"**_

– Autor anónimo

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

El escondite estaba infestado de maleantes vestidos de militares, droga y muchas armas que podían verse alrededor, no se detuvo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida, diviso una puerta metálica ¡ya casi había llegado!, el frio suelo y las astillas de madera calaban profundamente en las plantas de sus pies al pasar por los pasillos del lugar.

Sus piernas resbalaron torpemente, los guardias casi la alcanzaban al llegar a la puerta trasera, pero ella era más rápida y esa era la última oportunidad que tenía para escapar de aquel horrible sitio en que se encontraba presa. No iba a desaprovecharla.

Giro por una esquina, empujo la puerta con fuerza y salió lo más rápido que pudo, su camiseta quedo atorada con una de las ramas de los arbustos, sin inmutarse apresuro el paso y la rasgo, no importaba, no importaba absolutamente nada en ese momento, excepto escapar.

Se dio cuenta de que su pecho dolía al correr y las heridas recientes en el cuerpo le molestaban de sobremanera, justo cuando dio la vuelta por la tierra húmeda del exterior cayó al suelo rodando ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Respiro con dificultad, ¿Es que acaso solo le debían pasar ese tipo de cosas a ella?

Al intentar ponerse en pie noto que la rodilla le sangraba y su tobillo dolía mucho, quizá se lo había torcido. Intento arrastrarse sobre la tierra hacia la maleza desesperadamente, pero, ¿A quién engañaba?, ya estaba perdida. Alguien jalo bruscamente su cabello rojo haciéndola gritar de dolor.

– Maldita perra, ¡Te dije que te quedaras quieta!** – **Alguien le apretaba con violencia las mejillas, y sujetaba su cuello en el aire, dejándola sin poder respirar.

– Yo… Yo… **– **Tenía mucho miedo, las palabras morían en su garganta y tartamudeaba al pensar en su castigo. Recibió una cachetada de aquel sujeto que le volteo el rostro.

– ¡Cállate ya maldita sea! **–**

Su mente no pudo formular otro pensamiento, pues aquel soldado la arrojó al suelo y la golpeó duramente en la cabeza varias veces hasta hacerla desmayar.

* * *

– Auch… **– **Se quejó al moverse un poco del suelo, miro a su alrededor descubriendo todo nuevamente oscuro, apenas alumbrado un poco por la luz que se colaba debajo de la puerta.

Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse ¡Había estado tan cerca!, intento levantarse pero sus piernas le pesaban y volvió a derrumbarse sin fuerza, lo sabía, había recibido otra paliza por intentar escaparse.

Toco su rostro con desesperación encontrando un hilo de sangre debajo de sus labios que no se habían molestado en limpiar, al palpar su nariz y su frente la detuvo un dolor punzante. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y lloraba con desesperación, gateo con cuidado de no hacer ruido, no quería que la volvieran a golpear. Al final de ese pequeño cuarto se encontraban unas cuantas cobijas sucias en la esquina

– Porque… ¡Porque a mí! **– **Abrazo sus piernas y lloro amargamente mientras escondía su rostro** – **Yo no debería estar aquí **–**

* * *

_**Nota de autora**__: Bien, aquí termina la introducción, espero haberlos dejado por lo menos un poco intrigados con esto, que apenas es el inicio, -.-u ¡gracias a todos por leer!_

_Nota curiosa__: Aquí Flippy y Flaky aun NO se conocen._

_El primer capítulo oficial de este fic será publicado: Viernes/ 5 / Abril_

_¡Nos leemos después!_

**Atte: Saori Bell Lawliet Black**


	2. ¿O te mueres o te mato?

**_Nota de autora: _**_Bien, puntualmente (Más bien, demasiado puntual, ya que son las 2:30 de la mañana aquí en México…) les traigo el primer capítulo de este fic, espero les guste._

_*Una pequeña aclaración que seguramente utilizare a lo largo de todos los capítulos como una costumbre, es que dentro de los guiones __(**–**)_ _ estarán los diálogos, en los diálogos con comillas __("**–"**)_ _ serán los pensamientos y muy importante, SOLO cuando Flippy y Fliqpy hablen o piensen juntos **se resaltaran en negritas las cosas que diga Fliqpy **3*_

_*Los recuerdos, o "Flash Back" son en letra cursiva*_

_Sin embargo no importa que se aprendan esto xD, ya que intentare que se entienda con solo leerlo :) _

_Sin nada más importante que mí parloteo, ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**_"Caminando juntos…"_**

**Capitulo Uno: _"¿O te mueres... O te mato?  
_Localización: _Secreta  
_Fecha: _Desconocida  
Escuadrón de Infantería.  
_Soldado al mando: _Flippy Fliqpy_**

Yacía escondido dentro de la espesa vegetación de la cerca fuera de aquel escondite, con el pecho en la tierra, armamento de guerra y su inseparable cuchillo de caza como arma blanca. Un joven bastante peculiar de unos veinte años, que seguía las órdenes del operativo actual. Apuesto, cabello de un verde brillante, ojos de pupilas amarillas, más bien parecidas a las de un psicópata y un uniforme militar verde obscuro con estampado de camuflaje, eran los adjetivos de aquel chico, perteneciente a su actual escuadrón.

No se podía apreciar por completo su complexión gracias a la posición en la que estaba, pero si notar la euforia que despedía. ¿Su nombre? Fliqpy, o más bien era el sobrenombre con el que se distinguía de su personalidad original.

Observaba con cuidado todos los movimientos a su alrededor, cuando recordó con fastidio que apenas hacia unas horas su grupo completo se había separado en dos partes para más seguridad, pero por desgracia (Oh quizá suerte) en la parte en la que él había quedado a cargo, había sido descubierto y los habían atacado antes de siquiera llegar a su destino…

_Al principio Fliqpy miraba la situación y sonreía con demencia pensando cómo defenderse y atacar utilizando una filosa cuchilla para segar la vida de sus enemigos, no importaba si lo hacía lento o rápido, lo importante era matar, matar y matar, hacer sufrir a los demás, provocar que gritaran piedad con sus gargantas desgarradas a sus pies mientras seguía destrozando sus huesos y nervios de la manera más tortuosa posible. _

_Los tomaba entre sus manos mientras sanguinariamente les arrancaba los brazos o las piernas con sus uñas, viendo como sus compañeros de escuadrón no podían ni defenderse de dos enemigos al mismo tiempo, aunque no los culpaba, los "Tigers" eran fuertes._

_Su grupo moría luchando para reducir a sus contrincantes, el peli verde por su lado destazaba de forma sádica a los soldados, sus ojos reflejaban una especie de locura mientras los intestinos, la carne y la sangre volaban por todas partes. _

_Oh si... La sangre era lo que más adoraba, su textura, su esencia, su color, ¡La sangre lo volvía loco!, sobre todo si acababa de salir de un soldado enemigo que le hubiera hecho batallar, que le hubiera dado pelea y que rogara misericordia alrededor de sus intestinos desechos. Fliqpy odiaba las victorias fáciles y adoraba los retos, sobre todo si estos contenían violencia en todas sus formas. Aun sin distraerse de la masacre siguió sonriendo, ¡Que divertido era matar!_

_Cuando pudo notar que los enemigos casi terminaban de ser derrotados, tomo a uno que se proponía atacarlo, y sin pensárselo dos veces arremetió un golpe fuerte y seco contra él, giro sobre su cuerpo y lo derrumbo contra el suelo en un claro intento de neutralizarlo. Cuando estuvo encima, su rostro ya había formado aquella sonrisa que solo los psicópatas suelen tener, con los ojos salidos de las cuencas en una mueca macabra para el pobre diablo al que fuera dedicado aquel gesto, juntó sus manos en aquel duro cuello y comenzó a ejercer presión, golpeándolo cruelmente cada que hacia un intento por defenderse._

_El soldado contrincante comenzó a convulsionarse en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y su tono de piel poco a poco adquiría un peligroso morado, hasta cambiar y asemejarse al azul. Mientras Fliqpy aún mantenía aquella garganta apretada, con un poco de esfuerzo encajo los dedos en la piel de su víctima, quebrando la faringe y luego partiendo el cuello en dos con un sonoro *Crac* de los huesos. La lengua del fiambre se había salido completamente hacia afuera, mientras gotas de sangre resbalaban hacia el suelo._

_Termino de separar la cabeza y se levantó triunfal de entre aquel cuerpo recién convertido en cadáver, cuando de pronto sintió algo detrás, un zumbido en el aire le aviso __retrasadamente que el último de los soldados enemigos sobrevivientes se lanzaba a su espalda en el pequeño descuido y ahora lo intentaba asesinar con su bayoneta*._

_El dolor en su brazo fue muy claro, aquel bastardo había encajado la punta del arma en su brazo, rozando el hueso hasta traspasar la piel, para luego girar la cuchilla y sacarla de un rápido movimiento provocando más dolor en la herida._

_El peli verde recobro la noción e ignorando su brazo (Un dolor que para alguien cualquiera hubiera sido insoportable), divertido lo tomo de las muñecas, logrando romperlas, con una increíble fuerza que reunió de la adrenalina y lo lanzo hacia el frente, quitándole su arma y posteriormente utilizándola para desollarlo vivo._

_Los minutos pasaron en un silencio aplastante, donde los enemigos que les habían superado en número, no habían logrado ni siquiera conservar sus vidas. Al final para terminar con la emboscada, en un acto de crueldad hacia el soldado antes mencionado, Fliqpy lo había dejado desangrándose sin la mayor parte de su piel y con una gran abertura en el estómago donde podían verse algunos órganos todavía frescos e intactos, pero la mayoría estaban fuera regados por todos lados, haciendo un paisaje bastante tétrico._

_Arranco una tira de camiseta de un cadáver cualquiera, y lo arrojo a un lado después de la usurpación. Había tanta sangre alrededor que no se tomó la molestia para adivinar a quien ó a que bando pertenecía la prenda, pero desde el principio le daba igual._

_Notando la falta de ruido miro a su alrededor y siseó furioso, aquella parte de soldados de los que estaba a cargo habían muerto en su mayoría._

_Decidido camino un poco entre los cuerpos, pateándolos de vez en cuando para cerciorarse de que hubieran muerto realmente, o si había alguno de los suyos que necesitara ayuda. Aunque hablando con sinceridad eso le importaba un carajo, puso los ojos en blanco mientras pensaba aburrido, que lo hacía porque eran órdenes de sus superiores mantener el mayor número de soldados con vida, ordenes que "curiosamente" no estaba cumpliendo muy bien hasta ahora, aunque bueno, igual siempre había bajas* en las misiones… ¿No?_

_Al final había ganado el, pero había perdido a su parte del escuadrón y todavía faltando terminar de infiltrarse para eliminar a su objetivo, lo cual lo dejaba más que irritado. Se sacudió un las vísceras y trozos de carne que tenía aun sobre su uniforme para disponerse a seguir con el plan. Sus facciones mostraron de nuevo aquella sonrisa escalofriante provocada por la idea de encontrar nuevos enemigos y así dentro de su retorcida mente... Quizá divertirse un poco._

Actualmente seguía escondido entre la maleza, tratando de encontrar algún soldado, que para su suerte, no llegaba.

Sus pupilas brillaban de la emoción ante la idea de seguir mutilando cuerpos, así que esperó un poco más para cerciorarse de que nadie se encontrara vigilando. Reviso los alrededores con cuidado, notando que por el momento no había señales de ninguna amenaza.

Quedo quieto algunos minutos más y cuando estuvo completamente seguro, se arrastró por entre la maleza y los arbustos hasta que lo vio. Había una pequeña reja metálica vigilada por tan solo dos hombres algo corpulentos, detrás de la reja una barda. Analizando la situación ensancho la sonrisa levemente. Esto sería más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

Desgraciadamente por esta vez tenía prisa, con el alboroto que había hecho haya afuera, no tardaban en enterarse los demás y avisarle seguramente a su jefe. No, no permitiría que ese estúpido volviera a escapar, y menos con él a cargo de la misión. Esta vez no podría "jugar", pero ya habría otra ocasión.

Se escabullo lentamente por las ramas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, aunque él era un experto en el camuflaje, no había porque confiarse.

Arrojo una piedra hacia el lado contrario en el que se encontraba y los estúpidos guardias voltearon, una simple pero buena distracción.

Unos momentos después el peli~verde arrojo su cuchillo a uno de ellos, haciendo que el arma quedara clavada en la pared… con el cuello del sujeto de por medio.

Sonrió. El segundo en la puerta estaba confundido, seguramente tenía miedo y no sabía dónde estaba el enemigo así que volteaba hacia todos lados temblando como el cobarde que era, tratando de defenderse.

Pero Fliqpy no era tonto, en cuanto el guardia comenzó a distraerse, él ya estaba acercándosele, tomo su arma (Que contenía un silenciador) y disparo a la cabeza del sujeto, murió demasiado rápido. Volvió a esperar unos minutos para ver si no se acercaba alguien al escuchar el ruido (Aunque disminuido) de la pistola y cuando observo lo suficiente, se acercó a la reja metálica. Estaba cerrada.

¡Genial! Ahora tendría que hacer otra cosa.

Lo pensó un poco… Bueno, quizás no era un experto como Sneaky lo fue en su tiempo al subir y escalar obstáculos, pero él tampoco era tan malo, después de todo aquel mismo amigo le había enseñado algunas cosas antes de morir.

Se disponía a subir cuando una voz lo detuvo.

**_"_****–****_No seas tan ingenuo Fliqpy, esa reja puede tener algo, mejor asegúrate_****–****_" _**Le advirtió su contraparte.

**_"_****–****_ ¡Cállate!, ya lo sabía –"_** pensó gruñendo el chico de pupilas amarillas

**_"_****– ****_Solo asegúrate de que no nos maten _****–****_"_**

**_"_****– ****_Te acabo de ordenar que te calles _****–****_" _**Volvió a gruñir Fliqpy

**_"_****– ****_Lo sé _****–****_"_**

Molesto por la advertencia, tomo una oruga un poco grande de entre la maleza extraña que había allí, y con una sonrisa la arrojo a la cerca. El animalito comenzó a retorcerse entre el metal y soltar un poco de humo mientras cambiaba de color hasta quedar de un extraño y triste gris. Murió aproximadamente a los 7 segundos de ser arrojada a la reja eléctrica.

Ahora que sabía que la cerca también era peligrosa, lo pensó un poco y rodeo la cerca hasta encontrar un buen trozo roto para poder escabullirse por él.

Cuando estuvo dentro se pegó a la barda del interior, el espacio era tan pequeño que dificultaba escalar por las grietas de las paredes, lo hizo intentando tocar en lo más mínimo la reja.

Al terminar de subir, se lanzó rápido hacia el otro lado de la cerca rasgando su uniforme con las púas de la parte de arriba, podían verlo si se quedaba mucho allí. Cayó duramente poniendo sus manos sobre el frio césped, la herida anterior en el brazo le punzo y levantando el rostro, lo supo. Ya se habían enterado de la maldita infiltración.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar más, en ese momento cayeron sobre el cientos de balas, se tiro al piso violentamente donde lo cubrían trozos de escombro y tierra de los disparos, era otra maldita emboscada. Giro sobre sí mismo y maldijo su suerte al sacar sus armas, la más grande era un rifle de precisión de largo alcance con la munición intacta, la más chica se trataba de una pistola simple, sin embargo

**– **Cinco balas, ¡Cinco putas balas! **– **Grito furioso **– **Ni en broma le voy a ganar a esos hijos de puta **–**

Suspiro frustrado e intento calmarse, los disparos cesaron y él se levantó decidido a vender caro su pellejo. Al instante las balas comenzaron a escucharse de nuevo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a una trinchera hecha con costales, quizá puesta por ellos mismos para defenderse de algún ataque. Fliqpy sonrió al pensar que la habían puesto para protegerse y ahora le serviría a uno de sus enemigos. Preparo y cargo el rifle rápidamente, busco a los hombres que le disparaban y sonrió al descubrir a uno que se escondía detrás de un estúpido árbol.

Basto con una detonación en la frente y el cuerpo se derrumbó en suelo, fijo su vista en otro punto y descubrió a alguien más, rio disparando nuevamente pero solo alcanzo a rozarle el hombro.

El joven volvió a cargar y apunto, pero entonces sin previo aviso seso todo ruido en el campo.

**– **¿Qué mier…? **– **No pudo terminar la frase, pues comenzaron a salir docenas de soldados de adentro de la jodida base hacia él.

**–** ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! **– **Corrió rápidamente intentando buscar otro lugar de donde defenderse mejor ¿Dónde estaba el apoyo cuando lo necesitabas? Maldijo a todo su escuadrón.

Logro esquivar algunas balas mientras se apresuraba al otro extremo del campo, buscando algo donde protegerse.

Casi lo lograba hasta que sintió como las cosas se nublaban dificultándole la visión, algo le dolió intensamente, pudo descubrir un horrible olor a pólvora en su chaqueta. Se balanceo hacia un lado pero aun así no se detuvo, gruño y toco su hombro con las manos temblorosas descubriendo que salía un montón de sangre de él.

Le habían disparado.

* * *

**_Notas:_**

**_*Bayoneta: _****_La bayoneta es un arma blanca muy afilada, que se acopla o cala al extremo del cañón del fusil para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo_**

**_*Bajas: Creo que la mayoría sabe que significa, pero a los que no; así se dice cuando un soldado muere en alguna misión._**

* * *

**_Nota de autora_**_: Wow… ¡sí que me tarde en crear esto! xD, ojala hayan entendido todo perfectamente, si tienen alguna duda me encargare de aclarárselas con gusto._

_Como pueden ver, apenas es el comienzo ;) y con esto espero que les comience a gustar la historia, aunque no se haya visto mucho aún._

_Soy verdaderamente "perfeccionista" con lo que escribo, lo debo releer varias veces para convencerme, además de que soy bastante floja, por lo tanto espero no decepcionarlos con la continuación:_

**_El próximo capítulo, si no hay ningún problema en ese entonces, lo subiré el Sabado 27 de abril_**

_(Mmm, me sigo preguntando si es buena idea determinar una fecha específica cada que actualizo…)_


	3. Prisionera

_**Nota de autora: **__Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo (¡Wau! ¡Son dos capítulos más de los que creí que alguna vez escribiría!). Lamento no haberlo subido muy a tiempo (Ya que prácticamente ya es otro día, son las 12:11) Pero tuve que irme a un viaje no planeado ._. y regrese hasta hace algunas horas x(_

**_D: Algunos nombres no me dejaba ponerlos FF, asi que tuve que agregarles a algunos mayusculas o puntos, lo siento D:_**

_**Contestación a los comentarios:**_

**Renax3023: **_Me alegra muchísimo que te hayan gustado los capítulos que llevo hasta ahora, espero no decepcionarte con este. Lamentablemente no puedo actualizarlos muy rápido, soy lenta al escribir y cuando termino, vuelvo a releerlos varias veces hasta que creo que están medio decentes xD, ya que a mí me agrada bastante cuando las historias no llevan faltas de ortografía, aunque yo también fallo con algunas cosas como "Allí" o "Ahí" acentos y esas cosas, procuro que se entienda. x3_

_Muchas gracias por escribirme, en serio lo aprecio y espero que sigas pasándote por aquí, prometo que habrá acción, romance, suspenso, conflictos y emociones fuertes ¡Como debe ser!_

** __****Sumika..Moe**: _Que bueno que te guste la idea de las fechas*w*, pero creo que ya no podré ponerlas u.u, porque luego me salen muchos inconvenientes D: también espero que te agraden mis historias tanto como a mí las tuyas, hay que seguirnos esforzando para escribir, no olvides que espero los siguientes capítulos de tus historias ¡Eh!_

**Anis: **_Jejeje, si, lo sé, la flojera es un gran problema, sobre todo cuando la llevas en la sangre D: Pero como me gusta mucho escribir y me sirve para relajarme, lo hago x3_

_Y sobre tus dudas, intentare resolverlas en los siguientes capítulos xD, recuerda, las dudas son el principio del interés, y con mantenerte en ese estado me conformo para seguir escribiendo capítulos. Gracias por hacer caso a este fic, y espero sigas ahí en la siguiente actualización :D_

_También gracias a _**Guest, Sneik-Shm31**_ y _**Bloodytokita**_, espero que sigan leyendo ;)_

_**Advertencias: Este fic contiene en general bastante violencia, sangre y palabras mal sonantes.**_

_**Y sin nada mas que decir, ¡A leer!**_

* * *

_Casi lo lograba hasta que sintió como las cosas se nublaban dificultándole la visión, algo le dolió intensamente, pudo descubrir un horrible olor a pólvora en su chaqueta. Se balanceo hacia un lado pero aun así no se detuvo, gruño y toco su hombro con las manos temblorosas descubriendo que salía un montón de sangre de él. _

_Le habían disparado._

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo intentando no caer, estaba saliendo demasiada sangre de la herida de bala y se le complicaba tomar alguna de sus armas para defenderse.

Instintivamente se cubrió con uno de los árboles que había allí al escuchar un zumbido de bala casi rozando su cabeza, pegándose completamente a la corteza e intentando normalizarse, pues respiraba agitado, apretando su brazo para evitar desangrarse. En ese momento pudo ver como se abría una de las entradas principales frente a él en un gran estruendo, los refuerzos habían llegado justo a tiempo.

Suspiro algo más tranquilo, sus compañeros se encargarían de los guardias de la entrada mientras él se ocupada de los pocos de adentro, hubiera querido hacerlo solo pero ya tenía dos molestas heridas en un brazo de cuchillo y bala.

Rompió una tira de su camiseta y dejo su chaqueta abierta, haciendo un torniquete en su brazo para evitar desangrarse. Más tarde se ocuparía de limpiarlo para evitar una infección.

Las balas poco a poco cesaban del otro lado, su escuadrón estaba acabando con los enemigos. Alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia el

– ¡Fl- Fliqpy! **– **Gritaba agitado el chico, al estar tan solo a unos cuantos metros sintió como alguien lo derribaba contra el suelo, golpeaba su rostro contra la tierra y rozaba la piel de su cuello con algo metálico, todo en un movimiento. El miedo lo invadió.

– ¡Cállate estúpido!** – **Dijo Fliqpy alterado, ¿Qué se creía ese imbécil al ir gritando su localización como si nada? **– **Tienes suerte de que no te haya roto la garganta aún **–**

–L-lo siento mucho **– **El chico era más pequeño que él, y sabía perfectamente de lo que Fliqpy era capaz, lo había visto muchas veces.

– ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI LO SIENTES! ¡SOLO SUELTA LA MALDITA INFORMACIÓN!** –**

– Y-yo **– **Trago saliva **– **La otra parte del escuadrón me encargo decirte que planean simplemente derribar a los guardias externos, tu trabajo será desacerté del principal **– **Volvió a hablar con miedo **– **Ya encontramos a la segunda división, no todos están muertos, y mi superior dijo que intentaría alcanzarte en cuanto llegues al centro del territorio enemigo **– **

– ¡¿Ese estúpido va a venir?!** –** Arrojo al muchacho a un lado **–**Lárgate de una maldita vez Cub, antes de que comience a desquitarme contigo **– **

El pequeño de quince años no espero recibir la orden más de dos veces y salió corriendo al lado de su escuadrón, intentando defenderse igual que los demás. Fliqpy lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

–Tsk **– ** Gruño **– **Estúpidos**– ** Dijo y volvió a fijar su vista en la entrada a la base

Decidido avanzo con paso veloz al saberse olvidado por los del bando enemigo, estarían demasiado ocupados defendiéndose de los otros como para prestarle atención a uno solo.

A lo lejos podía verse la base enemiga, con algo de esfuerzo se ocultó de los contrincantes que seguían saliendo a derribar a los intrusos, y sin meditarlo mucho, se adentró por una pequeña puerta cerca de la principal. Esta se veía un poco menos vigilada, pero al caminar un poco más, se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Algunos rivales no perdieron tiempo y se dispusieron a eliminarlo inmediatamente, Fliqpy helo la mirada y suspiro.

Dejo liberar su instinto más asesino mientras agachaba el rostro, y cuando lo hubo levantado sus pupilas amarillas brillaban aún más que de costumbre, mientras su boca se deformaba en una sonrisa psicópata.

Tomo su cuchillo tan rápido que pareció brotar de la palma de su mano, mientras ya se encontraba abalanzándose salvajemente contra el primero que se había acercado…

La sangre, los gritos y los tajos certeros, dados a matar se mezclaron en una escena, como tantas que se veían en la guerra. Los golpes y puñetazos eran tan fuertes que hacían crujir los cuerpos y algunos incluso mataban al instante, la mayoría caía sin vida al suelo, cuando Fliqpy pudo reaccionar, el pasillo ya estaba bañado en sangre.

Había asesinado a la mayor parte de la guardia que se encontraba en el lugar y a los que no... Bueno, digamos que simplemente no podrían avanzar sin sus piernas, brazos y ojos. Río un poco al recordar a uno de ellos llorando con las extremidades destrozadas y los huesos de los brazos rotos en un ángulo que solo se podía denominar como perturbador, no paraba de pedir piedad por una muerte rápida… que sabía que no tendría. Pensó que era muy molesto, así que lo dejo vivo y le arrojo el cadáver de uno de sus demás compañeros encima para que dejara de sollozar. Bueno, no todos los hombres podían morir sonriendo.

Ahora solo faltaba encontrar a aquel hijo de puta al que el ejército quería muerto, y no era de más, "The Black" (Como se hacía llamar el mismo, y como era conocido por las líneas delincuentes más importantes) había estado traficando hacia los Estados unidos armas defectuosas de fábrica (Seguramente del ejército alemán) que al tercer disparo colapsaban y mataban a su dueño, además de varios arsenales de droga que sus contactos vendían a menores de edad y dispersaban por varios estados, sin mencionar los cultivos de marihuana y el lugar donde también trataban otra droga llamada "Cristal"*. Pero lo más importante, The Black estaba involucrado en "_ese"_ otro asunto.

Camino distraídamente por los pasillos, todo estaba asquerosamente descuidado. Los vidrios se encontraban repletos de polvo hasta el grado de no poder distinguir nada a través de ellos, había sillas rotas por todos lados e incluso manchas de sangre viejas, quizá ocasionadas por alguna desobediencia por parte del mismo bando.

Unos cuantos gritos masculinos se escucharon, más bien parecía una discusión que una pelea. Fliqpy se apresuró a llegar con pisadas sigilosas a una de las últimas puertas, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención, escucho un poco y sin poder contenerse la abrió de golpe con una patada. Alguien lo quiso detener inmediatamente, pero por supuesto que ya estaba preparado, así que simplemente levanto su pistola y disparo a la cabeza. Fue un detonante directo, rápido. Algunos trozos de cráneo y materia gris volaron alrededor manchando todo el suelo. Volteo esperando ver a alguien más, nadie.

Qué raro, pero seguramente todos los demás guardias habían ido ya antes. Así que solo busco su objetivo, revisando minuciosamente toda la habitación hasta encontrarlo, sus pupilas amarillas se movían de un lado a otro queriendo encontrar cualquier movimiento, cualquier cosa sospechosa. Tiro algunos libreros al suelo violentamente y pateo las cosas que había alrededor ¡¿Dónde mierda estaba ese tipo?!

– ¡Sal ya maldita sea!** – **Enojado golpeo un vidrio del lugar con el puño cerrado, dio media vuelta y arrojo unas cuantas cajas vacías.

Un quejido se escuchó inmediatamente al tocarlas.

Volvió a golpear las cajas, pero esta vez con el afán de herir. Al no recibir respuesta las empujo a un lado, descubriendo algo realmente patético.

Ahí estaba justo frente a él "The Black", aquel hombre con el que el ejército había batallado tanto, que habían mandado a un escuadrón completo de veinte soldados, ahí se encontraba ese sujeto asustado como un maldito perro a punto de ser castigado ¿No había nadie más? ¿En serio él era The Black? Pero no importaba, no esperaba verdaderamente a alguien fuerte, solo estaba allí en busca de información, que seguramente ese estúpido tenia.

Pateo su quijada logrando hacerlo escupir sangre de la boca y lo alzo violentamente de la camisa, al observarlo noto que no era más que un pequeño hombrecito de aproximadamente unos 40 años, y medía si acaso 1.60 (Ah comparación de él, que medía 1.88). Encontrarse con eso era demasiado decepcionante para él, así que con una expresión seria se dirigió a él.

**– **¿Dónde está? **– **El tipo comenzó a temblar cada vez más, el peli~verde sonrió internamente al darse cuenta de que ese tipo era fácil de intimidar.

– ¡RESPONDE! **–**

– Por fa-av-oor n-no me mate s-señor**– ** Murmuro aquel hombre muerto de miedo, los ojos neón de Fliqpy brillaban escalofriantes.

–Dime la ubicación de esa maldita cosa**– **

– ¡No está aquí! **– **Dijo un poco alto el hombre

–Ya lo sé **– **Extrañamente Fliqpy aún conservaba la calma **–**Pero debes tener por lo menos la idea de donde esta **–**

– No sé nada de eso, yo no manejo esas cosas, ¡solo me encargo de la droga y las armas! **–**

El chico de ojos amarillos soltó algo parecido a un "Ah" y dejo caer al sujeto de forma brusca

– ¿M-me matar-ras? **– **Tartamudeo el tipo

– No te preocupes… no lo hare **– ** Respondió Fliqpy sonriente… a su manera.

Parecía que con eso el individuo ya había comenzado a bajar la guardia. Pero entonces, Fliqpy se acercó y lo sometió de manera rápida, tomándolo por sus brazos e inmovilizándolo contra él suelo.

– ¡P-pero dijis-ste q-que n-no me matarías!** – **Le dijo "The Black" nervioso de nuevo **–**Y ya te dije que no se absolutamente nada, no te ayudaría matarme **–**

– No, yo no te matare **– **Soltó el chico en una carcajada grave con una terrible mirada sádica **– **Pero desearas que lo haga **– **Hizo una nueva sonrisa, pero esta resulto aún más perturbadora.

Apretó el agarre de los brazos y saco una impresionante cuchilla más grande que la utilizada anteriormente, en la cual se podía apreciar un gran filo… Y la encajo en la columna del tipo, haciendo que se quedara completamente paralizado, no se movía, _no podía moverse_. La giro hasta hacer crujir algunos músculos, y sonriendo, volvió a encajarla aún más. Lloraba, Fliqpy lo sabía, era uno de los mejores métodos de tortura que le gustaba utilizar, encajaba algo en la columna de sus enemigos hasta dar con el hueso (No importaba si era un cuchillo o un palo, ambas eran dolorosas, pero una más que la otra) y comenzaba el verdadero sufrimiento. Lo mejor de eso era que podían sentir, llorar, quejarse, _implorar clemencia_ pero no defenderse.

– Al final no me has servido en nada… **– **Dijo mientras le mandaba una mirada de lastima a "The Black"** – **_Hora de pedir disculpas _**– **Término por decir Fliqpy en una gran carcajada mientras retorcía el arma nuevamente.

Se divertiría un rato con él, después de todo, le molestaba demasiado la idea de saber que no había servido de nada ir a esa estúpida misión, y de haber peleado con el marica de Flippy para ir esta vez el al mando.

Saco otra arma de cuchilla de sus ropas, esta vez más pequeña que las demás y la acerco a la cara del hombre, para después comenzar a arrancar trozos de piel, casi como si fuera una patata siendo despojada de su cascara.

Se sentía frustrado.

* * *

Casi una hora después, sus botas militares resonaban por la estancia, como un silbido de muerte a quien tuviera las agallas para decidir cruzarse en su camino.

Tenía los sentidos a flor de piel, la sangre de los soldados recién muertos y de "The Black" aún se encontraba fresca en su uniforme, rio un poco y soltó un corazón recién arrancado de otro individuo que se había encontrado vigilando en el mismo pasillo minutos antes.

_***Crack***_

Giro el rostro al escuchar ese pequeño ruido, una escalofriante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro dejando ver la hilera de dientes puntiagudos, aun no estaba cansado, aun podía seguir y encargarse de algún cobarde que quizás se había escondido.

Estaba en territorio enemigo y ahí, o matabas... o morías. Lo cual, para él era bastante divertido después de todo, y más aún cuando podías hacerlo con tus propias manos.

Camino un poco más lento buscando alguna entrada de la cual pudiera haber salido el ruido. Miro a su alrededor, en aquel lugar no se encontraban nada más que algunas ventanas rotas o repletas de tierra, pero luego noto la excepción, una reja desgastada y ligeramente rota.

Cuando la vio, golpeo la cerradura varias veces *Crac, crac, crac* aquel pobre pedazo de metal no resistió mucho y cedió a los cuatro golpes, quebrándose de abajo y barriendo la cerradura vieja en un sonido seco.

La empujo hacia un lado y entro, solo era un pequeño mini pasillo oscuro de unos tres metros de largo que daba a una habitación, todo allí estaba oscuro, más que las demás habitaciones, sin contar también las bandejas con restos de comida echadas a un lado y una soga manchada de sangre seca.

Extrañado abrió la pequeña puerta con un gesto vacío, dándose cuenta de que era una diminuta bodega, quizás utilizada para guardar una parte del armamento que vendían, tendría suerte si encontraba alguna diversión ahí.

El lugar era demasiado pequeño como para que hubiera varios soldados, así que desecho la idea de una emboscada, pero siguió alerta a cualquier cosa de todos modos.

Volvió a escuchar otro ruido a un lado suyo, provocado por unas cuantas cajas que se encontraban en el cuarto, parecía que se habían caído sobre algo, Fliqpy estaba a punto de acuchillar al causante de aquel desorden cuando noto, que este había comenzado a temblar. No podía ver quién era, ya que las cajas que se le habían caído encima contenían muchísimas hojas de Marihuana sin tratar, parecía que apenas las habían cosechado de los cultivos cercanos. Pero el punto es que esto impedía poder ver a la figura escondida, que ahora temblaba y sollozaba de una manera que rozaba a la lastima.

– Levántate ahora **– ** Dijo Fliqpy ya más calmado, ese pequeño bulto no parecía un gran enemigo realmente.  
Después de unos cuantos minutos sin recibir una respuesta perdió definitivamente la paciencia, al parecer ese estúpido no quería obedecer, Fliqpy se molestó, a él NADIE le desobedecía.

**– **DIJE, ¡QUE TE LEVANTES MALDITA SEA! **– **Ordeno fuertemente

Se acercó más a la figura, que asustada comenzó a salir de entre las hojas de marihuana lentamente, dejando ver a una chica de unos diecisiete años con el cabello y los ojos rojizos, llorando y temblando con la ropa desgarrada, dándole una gran sorpresa al soldado. Lo peor era que en ella se podían notar varias heridas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, la analizo de arriba abajo con disimulo hasta encontrar algunas cortadas en sus piernas y en su cuello (Solo llevaba una camisa hecha girones que algún día había sido seguramente blanca y un pantalón roto y desgarrado hasta arriba de las rodillas), seguramente causadas por un ataque. Inclusive podían verse algunas quemaduras algo recientes en sus piernas.

Pero definitivamente, lo que más sobresalía era un tremendo moretón debajo de su ojo izquierdo, por el cual ya resbalaban algunas lágrimas. La chica comenzaba a llorar cada vez más.

**–**Qué haces aquí **– **Dijo bastante molesto el soldado, no podía matar rehenes según las ordenes, además de que esta chica se notaba que estaba bastante lastimada. No obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella y Fliqpy se desesperó de nuevo dándole la peor de sus miradas, la chica retrocedió asustada ante aquellos imponentes ojos amarillos.

**–**Te pregunte **– **Dijo lentamente, cada palabra parecía tener una advertencia mezclada y el militar avanzaba hacia ella **–**Lo que hacías aquí **–**  
La chica volvió a reanudar las lágrimas intentando articular una palabra y dejar de hacer algo más que sollozos.

Bien, eso era suficiente. Fliqpy saco su cuchillo de caza del bolsillo y tomo a la pelirroja del cuello, arrojándola no tan fuerte contra la pared, pero si lo suficiente como para que una herida en su hombro volviera a sangrar.

**– **Respóndeme ahora o sufrirás las consecuencias mocosa **–** Dijo acercando el arma a su mejilla.

La chica solo comenzó a sollozar más fuerte intentando liberarse de aquella mano que no la dejaba respirar, sus uñas no podían hacer gran cosa contra la dura piel del soldado.

**– **¿Quieres decirlo por las buenas, oh por las malas?** – ** Dio una pequeña sonrisa amenazante, apretando aún más el agarre de la chica.

Pero entonces, sin previo aviso la puerta de la bodega se abrió de golpe, no había razón para voltear... El chico de cabello verde sabía de sobra quien era, sintió un fuerte golpe en la mano que provoco que arrojara su cuchillo de caza contra la pared, y dejara de asfixiar a la pelirroja, quien había caído bruscamente al piso por el sorpresivo ataque.

Fliqpy rio un poco, ni siquiera se había alterado

**– **Ya te habías tardado en venir, estúpido bastardo **–**

Volteo y miro fijamente a la cara al personaje que acababa de aparecer.

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_***Cristal: La droga conocida como "Cristal", también denominada Speed, Meth, Hielo,Vidrio, Tiza… denominado comúnmente como metanfetamina.**_

* * *

_**Nota de autora: **__Vaya forma la de Fliqpy para tratar a las personas ¿Verdad? xD Es un loquillo :3, pero uno muy sexi -w- que sabe usar armas, matar personas, maldecir a todo el mundo y aun así sonreír al mismo tiempo por cosas tan simples como ver plañir a alguien sobre un charco de sangre (?)_

_Pobre Flaky, aún no se sabe porque estaba allí secuestrada, y su encuentro con Fliqpy no fue el mejor… además de mencionar las innumerables heridas que tiene por todo el cuerpo y que aparte de todo el estúpido de mi sexi militar le grite y la arroje salvajemente contra la pared -.-U_

_¿Quien se imaginan que sea el que acaba de llegar? 7u7_

_**PD: **__Por si se lo preguntan, aunque en este fic solo haya salido Fliqpy hasta ahora, les aseguro que Flippy también tendrá la misma importancia que él, pero saldrá hasta el próximo capítulo por primera vez._

_Nos vemos en la continuación de esta sensual historia; - ¿Quién será el personaje que acaba de llegar? - ¿Qué tiene que ver con Fliqpy? - ¿Qué pasara con Flaky a partir de ahora?_

_Esto y más en el próximo seguimiento de este fic_

_**Sin nada más que decir, me despido:**_

– _**Saori Bell Lawliet Black **_**–**


	4. Interrogatorio

_**Nota de Autora: **__Aquí les traigo la continuación, espero que hasta ahora les vaya gustando chicos (/ñ_ñ)/ Por cierto… sigo haciendo el esfuerzo con mi otro fic (Llamémosle simplemente amor), haber cuando publico el siguiente capítulo ._.u, pero dejare de hacer publicidad xD, aquí la-_

_**Contestación a los comentarios:**_

_**renax3023: **__¡Muchísimas gracias por los halagos! La verdad es que si, procuro escribir bien, de una manera que no les aburra, me alegra que te guste eso. Esta vez quise meter un pequeño toque de "romance", no sé qué tal haya quedado, pero te invito a que lo juzgues. Espero seguir viéndote comentar por aquí x3_

_**Anis: **__Hola, me alegra tenerte aquí en cada capítulo (En serio x3) y temo decir que tus sospechas eran ciertas, pero mejor no adelanto nada y espero hasta que leas ;D __El capítulo viene con dos escenarios, pero creo que se entiende el cambio O.o, nos leemos debajo de nuevo, y espero seguir leyéndote en los comentarios ;D_

_Gracias también a __**Sumika..moe **__y a __**Kafferi Coff**__espero les agrade este capítulo también. *u*_

_Y sin nada más que hablar, ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

_**"Tu sonrisa... definitivamente **__**tu**__** sonrisa es el inicio de toda la tormenta"**_

_-Autor Anónimo_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Interrogatorio"**

_Fliqpy rio un poco, ni siquiera se había alterado.  
__**-**__Ya te habías tardado en venir, bastardo__**-  
**__Volteo y miro a la cara al personaje que acababa de aparecer…_

Su cabello y sus ojos eran de un magnifico azul, aunque cubiertos por un antifaz rojo. Llevaba puesto un uniforme de soldado igual que el de Fliqpy y tenían exactamente la misma altura, extraña coincidencia en ellos dos.

**–**En verdad admiro, tu "Delicadeza" ante estos casos Fliqpy **–** Dijo el recién llegado con un tono sarcástico y molesto al militar, quien, sin importarle, ya se disponía a ir despreocupadamente por su cuchillo.

Volteo a ver a la joven que estaba tirada en el suelo completamente asustada, temblaba tanto que incluso le encontró cierto parecido con una gelatina, que extraño.

– ¿Quién es?** –** Pregunto el peli~azul, un poco curioso al otro chico mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja un poco, pero detuvo su paso al escuchar a Fliqpy.

–Jodete Splendid, aunque supiera no te lo diría... Y lo sabes **–****  
**  
Suspiro, nunca podía hablar con el militar sin recibir algún insulto de este, así funcionaba el asunto con él, era divertido a veces… cuando no hablaban de algo tan importante como un rehén herido.

Aun así rio un poco, Fliqpy ya tenía aquel estúpido cuchillo en su mano derecha. Splendid se giró y ambos se miraron, no se odiaban, para nada... Pero eran enemigos naturales, tenían la misma fuerza física, la misma edad, eran como dos polos idénticos, pero al mismo tiempo opuestos.

**– **Bien... Entonces, ¿Que haremos con la chica?** –**

Splendid volvió a girarse un poco preocupado, ella parecía algo aturdida y sus pupilas temblaban dilatadas hacia todos lados, seguramente se encontraba en trance.

–Por mí, matémosla **–**Contesto Fliqpy, burlón. La chica se volvió a asustar aún más cuando comprendió aquella frase, ¿En serio la matarían?

– ¡Claro que no haremos eso! Mírala... esta herida.** –** Dijo el oji~azul enojado. Fliqpy lo miro mal y puso los ojos en blanco.

–Esto se está volviendo jodidamente aburrido, me voy, decide qué hacer con ella junto a Flippy, a mí esto me tiene sin cuidado **–**

Dijo fastidiado el de cabello verde y de un momento a otro sus ojos cambiaron a un verde esmeralda, que confuso, se llevó las manos al rostro gruñendo un poco.

–Estúpido bastardo, siempre me deja los problemas a mí **– **Dijo en un tono bastante irritado Flippy, la otra personalidad. Parpadeo varias veces hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, para luego estirarse un poco y voltear a ver también a la chica.

–Da igual, Splendid**–** Aun algo desconcertado por la situación miro al nombrado **–**Yo tampoco tengo idea de qué hacer con ella, recuerda que este operativo dura seis semanas y apenas llevamos dos, no la podemos cargar tanto tiempo. Aparte mírala, está muy débil, será mejor que la dejemos cerca de algún pueblo antes de tener que dar el recorrido por los ríos, es peligroso **–**

–Mmmm... **– **Medito un poco **–**Tienes razón... Sera mejor que la dejemos en alguna casa de misioneros amistosos**–** Termino por decir, aunque seguía dudando un poco.

La chica los miraba hablar, pero estaba demasiado aturdida como para entender realmente lo que decían, así que lo único que pudo comprender, fue algo que le dictaba su sentido de supervivencia desde lo más profundo de si "_huye, corre, ¡No seas tonta!, ¡Escapa ahora mismo!"_

Se tambaleo un poco, aun con los ojos llorosos, pero lista para correr hacia la salida, ganándose la mirada confundida de los dos soldados quienes habían interrumpido su charla, para fijar la vista en ella. La pelirroja tomo impulso y se apresuró con dirección a la salida… pero antes de poder siquiera visualizar bien la puerta, su rostro se estampo contra uno de los tubos que sobresalían junto a las cajas de la bodega. Cayó inmediatamente inconsciente al suelo.

Los dos chicos miraron la escena completamente confusos, aunque había que admitirlo, les había parecido cómica la manera en que había ocurrido, ambos reprimieron una carcajada.

–_**Dime que no es tan estúpida **_**–**

– _Creo que esta mas herida de lo que pensé __**–**_

– _**No creo que ese sea el nombre que yo usaría para lo que acabo de ver **_**– **Volvió a mencionar Fliqpy mientras reía un poco.

–Flippy… ¿Qué rayos fue eso?** – **Esta vez fue Splendid quien hablo, con una gota de sudoración resbalándose por su nuca.

–Yo no lo… **– **El joven fue interrumpido ante el ruido de la frecuencia en la mano de su compañero, sus expresiones cambiaron instantáneamente e intercambiaron miradas preocupantes, mientras el chico de pupilas azules contestaba.

Su rostro perdió aún más el brillo que hasta hace unos momentos seguía destilando mientras escuchaba lo que decían en el aparato.

–_**Parece que los demás compañeros de "The Black" se acercan a su escondite. Splendid y Flippy, o Fliqpy, no me interesa. Espero que hayan acabado con el problema y si no, más vale que lo hagan. Escuadrón número dos, salgan ahora mismo de allí. Esperen a las siguientes órdenes soldados, mientras tanto, es una retirada – **_Se escuchó con una voz áspera y dura.

–_**Maldito…**_**– **Pensó Fliqpy al escuchar eso.

–Bien, creo que es hora de que regresemos Flippy, llévate a la chica mientras doy el aviso a los demás. No olvides que tendremos que regresar hoy mismo al campamento **– **dijo el oji~azul algo serio, se podía notar la preocupación en su rostro.

–Está bien Splendid, no te preocupes. Solo necesitamos que nos den la orden para salir de aquí **–**

–Lo sé, pero quizá cambien de opinión, tu sabes que les importan una mierda nuestras vidas a esos tipos, y esta vez no conocemos las rutas, ni tendremos mucha ayuda de campesinos amistosos, ¡Ni siquiera un lugar donde acampar! no nos conviene estar aquí **– **

Ambos soldados se miraron serios, estaban preocupados y sabían lo que les esperaba. Flippy tomo a la chica pelirroja cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, quien seguía desmayada en el suelo, con un poco de más sangre corriéndole en la frente, donde se había golpeado hacia tan solo unos minutos.

– ¿Al menos sabemos cómo se llama?** – **Dijo Splendid señalando a la pelirroja y acercándose para tomar un mechón de cabello que cubría levemente su rostro.

–Ni idea… y estoy seguro que Fliqpy tampoco lo sabe **– **Se acomodó de distinta manera a la chica y se guardó la navaja utilizada por su alter ego.

–Entonces le llamaremos… ¡Sammy! **– **Dijo de un momento a otro el peli~azul, bastante contento y con una sonrisa inocente adornando su rostro **–**O también podríamos ponerle algo como Ni**–**

– Splendid…**– ** Lo interrumpió Flippy y comenzó a masajearse el puente de la nariz con frustración, mientras con el otro brazo seguía cargando a la chica, ahora recargada en su hombro.

– ¿Qué?** –**

– No vamos a ponerle nombre a esta chiquilla, no es un perro **– **Dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

El otro chico solo volvió a sonreír como un niño, pareciera que hubiera olvidado las malas noticias que acaban de darle y le dedico una mirada de ternura a la ex prisionera.

– Es linda… _¿No lo crees?_** – **Menciono dándose la vuelta para acatar las órdenes que había recibido.

* * *

**INICIA POV – Flaky ****–**

Me tomo más de un minuto recobrar el sentido de la realidad después de despertar, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro parpadeando confundida. ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Quise moverme, pero las heridas en mi cuerpo aún no habían dado ni el menor rastro de comenzar a curarse.

Cuando caí en la cuenta, mire asustada a mí alrededor. Esta vez el escenario era diferente a todas las demás veces en las que me había intentado escapar, me encontraba sentada en una sala completamente oscura, sin una sola ventana alrededor. Mi cabeza dolía como si filosas agujas entraran y salieran de ella una y otra vez. Al reaccionar un poco más, me di cuenta que parecía que tenía una herida nuevamente abierta en el hombro derecho, pero recordaba que días antes ya estaba curada. ¿Qué había pasado?

Otros golpes en las piernas también se hacían presentes, pues me torturaban bastante los nervios al intentar moverlas.

Tente desesperadamente el suelo alrededor de mí, sintiendo al instante algo cálido y viscoso, alce mi mano y cuando intente verla, una luz se encendió segándome al principio pero después dejándome observar el espectáculo a mí alrededor.

_Grite del miedo._

Decenas de cadáveres torturados, cercenados, quemados y mutilados a mí alrededor. Entre en pánico, di un grito agudo y comencé a llorar mientras intentaba levantarme, no podía. Estaba tan asustada que mis fuerzas me habían abandonado por completo.

Una figura me tomo bruscamente de la barbilla, mientras mis ojos no querían dejar de soltar lágrimas. Intente bajar mi rostro pero me obligo a mantenerle la mirada, eran dos pupilas impresionantes de color amarillo, llevaba un uniforme de militar, el cual no recordaba a qué tipo de ejercito pertenecía. Un leve recuerdo llego a mi mente acerca de que los mejores soldados de los grupos especiales llevaban una boina verde con insignias extrañas de dos colores*, pero sin embargo, seguía sin poderlo reconocer.

– ¡Vamos!, no me digas que a la princesa le dan miedo los cadáveres** – **_Esa voz_. Era el tipo que había visto la última vez que estuve despierta, el mismo que me había intentado golpear.

Solté un sollozo de miedo

–T-tú, ¿Quién eres?** – **Le tenía pavor, la vez anterior había puesto un cuchillo en mi cuello, y no dudaba que esta vez hiciera algo peor.

– Cállate, tú no haces preguntas aquí. Y menos cuando este yo **– **Camino en mi dirección y pateo el cuerpo más cercano, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba, ya que era solo un pedazo de torso sin brazos ni piernas, tenía un tono negruzco, pues al parecer aparte de las mutilaciones… lo habían quemado.

– Esta bien**– **Conteste armándome de valor, ese tipo era un soldado después de todo, seguramente solo eran técnicas de intimidación. Así que no _debería_ hacerme nada, ¿Verdad?

Fue pateando con dureza los cadáveres de alrededor, juntándolos en una esquina. Pude contar aproximadamente… ¡Cinco!, pero seguramente por los despojos que rondaban, había más. Era demasiado hasta para mí, ¿Por qué ese sujeto de cabellera verde no tenía ni el menor rastro de lastima en su rostro al patearlos como si fueran basura?

Se detuvo delante de mí, no quería admitirlo, pero su altura me intimidaba un poco, yo siempre había sido muy bajita, y realmente no me ayudaba verlo desde el suelo.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? Tienes tres segundos para contestar **– **Supe porque me ordenaba lo último, la primera vez que lo había visto le había hecho enojar al tardarme en acatar lo que decía.

– Y-yo** – **Calle un momento para recomponerme un poco **–**Me llamo F-Flyn…**–**

Espere que me creyera, si descubría la mentira no sabría qué hacer, pero al parecer lo convencí, pues prosiguió el interrogatorio.

– Di tu edad**–**

No conteste, ni siquiera tenía la mayoría de edad, ¡No me convenía decirlo! Él se volteo y me miro amenazante, saco algo de su bolsillo como la vez anterior, ¿Acaso utilizaba siempre ese método para asustar a las personas?

– ¿No quieres hablar? _Bien_ **– **Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al notar nuevamente esa cuchilla. Pero antes de que se acercara más, me traicionaron los nervios y solté la información.

– ¡Tengo diecisiete!** – **Las lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos y comencé a temblar, acababa de cumplir esa edad hacía poco tiempo.

–La próxima maldita vez contesta más rápido o no dudare en cortar uno de tus preciados dedos, ¿Entendiste? **–**

–S-si **– **Pequeñas lágrimas salieron.

– ¿Por qué estabas allí? **–**

– N-no lo sé **–**

– ¡APRENDE A MENTIR!** –**

– ¡No estoy mintiendo!** – **

–¿Así que debo creerte que no sabes porque estabas en un escondite de una peligrosa línea criminal y que tienes por nombre algo tan estúpido como "Flyn"?**–**

Contuve el aire ante esas palabras, él lo sabía.

–Y-yo… yo…**– **Débiles sollozos agudos salieron de mi interior y cerré los ojos para contener las lágrimas, el miedo podía más conmigo.

–Ya deja de llorar, te vez realmente patética **– **Abrí los ojos y levante la mirada para encontrarme con esas pupilas mirándome fijamente, seguí temblando como un cachorro.

– ¿Sabes? A nadie le interesa realmente quien eres **– **Continuo hablando **–**De hecho me prohibieron hacerte un interrogatorio porque acabamos de "rescatarte"**– **Dijo levantando sus manos y haciendo unas comillas en el aire con sus dedos** –**Pero la verdad es que ni siquiera sabíamos que estabas allí, fue una suerte que te encontráramos, es por eso que a nadie le importa si mueres o sigues con tu patética vida. Así que espero que tomes en cuenta eso cada que te haga una pregunta **– **Al terminar de decir eso, ya se había acercado lo suficiente a mí, me hablo de frente y me golpeo levemente la frente. No dije nada, ¿Qué rayos podía hacer en esa posición?

–Ahora bien, tu nombre es lo de menos. Pero no soy estúpido, no estabas allí por coincidencia y lo sabes **–** Me miro esperando a que asintiera, pero no me moví ni un poco, aun así prosiguió** –**Estarás aquí por unos días con todo el escuadrón de soldados, por lo menos hasta que encontremos donde deshacernos de ti. Pero mientras tanto, no quiero que escapes. Al menor intento abras firmado tu sentencia. Te estaré vigilando, si eres una maldita espía puedes darte por muerta **– **Sonrió de manera escalofriante **–**O algo incluso peor que eso. Aunque siendo sincero, al verte me recuerdas más a una estúpida ignorante que no sabe ni en que lio está metida, aun así espero que tus diminutas neuronas hayan comprendido todo **–**

Me había dicho estúpida dos veces, aun así solo asentí retrocediendo un poco, queriendo evitar una posible agresión de su parte. Rio al verme haciendo ese movimiento y se separó un poco.

–Entonces repasemos, Si intentas hacer algo, te matare. Si te encuentro husmeando en donde nadie te llama, te torturare aquí mismo. Y si te llego a ver queriendo escapar, desmembrare tu cuerpo parte por parte hasta que me supliques de dolor. ¿Te quedo claro todo?**– **Dijo cínicamente con una sonrisa, mas lagrimas se acumularon en mis pómulos hasta bajar a mi barbilla, ese tipo en serio me aterraba, y más la manera en la que veía la sangre en mis heridas, no dudaba que fuera capaz de matarme, pero me enfurecía que una vida le importara tan poco.

–Púdrete **– **La voz se me quebró como si fuera una niña pequeña, el borro la sonrisa y se acercó nuevamente hasta tomar mi rostro en su mano, el tacto era rasposo pero firme, seguramente por todo el ejercicio y trabajo duro que hacía, su musculatura lo delataba.

–Ya te dije que no por ser una estúpida rehén no puedo matarte _**perra**_ **– **Me estrujo más las mejillas hasta causarme daño.

– ¡Sueltam-me!** – **Mi voz se quebró de nuevo, dolía.

– No quiero, y TÚ no me vas a obligar**– **Apretó el agarre, aplicando aún más fuerza en alguna herida de mi rostro.

– ¡Ah!** – **Solté un gritillo agudo y el sonrió, me tenía a su merced.

– ¿Cómo se piden las cosas?** – **_Arrogante_… pensé de nuevo

– P-por… **–** Jadee cuando me apretó aún más fuerte **– **Por f-favor**– **Dos lagrimas salieron de mis ojos pero le mantuve la mirada, aunque seguramente me veía patéticamente frágil, no servía de nada fingir valentía en ese momento.

– Splendid tenía razón… eres linda**– **Menciono como para sí, pero no lo asimile bien, pues se encontraba quitando la fuerza del agarre, aunque aun así mantenía su mano allí. Comenzó a acariciar mi piel, comenzando por mis pómulos hasta mi barbilla ¿Qué rayos se proponía ese tipo?

Poso la otra palma de su mano en mi cabello lentamente, y comenzó a subir y a bajar, dándome ligeras caricias, que pasaban desde mi columna hasta mi rostro, como para que bajara la guardia… cosa que estaba logrando. ¡Maldita sea!

_Cerré los ojos lentamente_, ¿Hacia cuanto que no tenía tiempo para relajarme? Hasta entonces fui consiente de mi cansancio.

Pero, cuando sentí como su brazo se posaba ahora en mi cintura, una alarma dentro de mí se encendió. Algo estaba mal.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que note fueron esas pupilas amarillas fijas en mí, no pude evitar enrojecerme, pero cuando intente empujarlo con mis pequeñas manos, obviamente fallaron. El me atrajo más hacia su pecho, sentí sus músculos debajo de aquel uniforme, su complexión, su estructura… _todo_. Mi cuerpo también se unió al suyo, me sentía tan pequeña entre sus brazos, y más aún cuando él me tomaba de esa forma…

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, unos labios duros y firmes se estamparon contra los míos robándome todo lo que quedaba de mi respiración, arrugue los ojos ante eso por un momento.

Sentí como aquel estúpido militar se abría paso entre mis labios, mordisqueándolos un poco y succionando el inferior hacia su boca, creando ciertas cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo. Respire más agitadamente, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¡Debía defenderme de algún modo!

Antes de que siguiera, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, lo mordí fuertemente hasta sentir la cálida sangre de su piel. El sabor a oxido inundo mi paladar.

El paro un poco y se separo, ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué sonreia de esa manera tan extraña?! ¡Acababa de morderlo hasta hacerlo sangrar, deveria haberse alejado o algo! ¡NO sonreir!

–Parece que a la pequeña le gusta rudo, por mi está bien**– **Comento despreocupado relamiéndose de _esa_ manera. Aun así, estoy segura de que mi rostro paso por cientos de colores ante aquel comentario, ¿Qué me gustaba qué?

– ¿Q-que estas…**– **No me dejo terminar la frase, volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí, esta vez apresándome contra el suelo manchado de sangre. Se colocó encima, sosteniendo su peso con las rodillas y los brazos, pero ejerciendo presión, seguramente para que no escapara.

¿Pero qué? ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Ese tipo pensaba violarme!, me tense y comencé a querer patearlo, tenía mucho miedo.

Pero en vez de arrancarme la ropa de manera salvaje como si de un animal se tratara, comenzó a reír en mi cuello. Los cosquilleos en mi piel no se hicieron esperar al sentir aquel cálido aliento mentolado.

–No te emociones mucho **– **Murmuro mientras se separaba de mí, para después tenderme la mano y ayudarme a levantarme por igual, ¿A qué venia ese cambio de actitud?

Seque mis lágrimas… quizá solo había sido mi imaginación, ese tipo era un militar después de todo ¿No?

– Gracias…**– **Dije, aun dudando de su amabilidad.

– De nada**– **Volvió a sonreír mostrando su dentadura, que más bien parecía formada solo por colmillos, lo mire extrañada. Pero entonces, volvió a aprisionar mis brazos contra su pecho y a pegarme bruscamente contra él.

Sonrió antes de besarme de nuevo. Pero esta vez no duro mucho, mordió fuertemente mis labios hasta lastimarlos ¡Como dolió!

– ¡AH! **–** Sangre comenzó a salir inmediatamente de la herida, la cual lamio con fervor, provocándome escozor en la herida. Mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.

–Déjame** – **Parecía un susurro, pero él lo escucho y volvió a sonreír.

Mis piernas parecían de gelatina, y aun así me soltó sin ningún cuidado, haciéndome caer como una muñeca de trapo hasta el suelo.

Una escalofriante sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al ver mi rostro nervioso y bañado en llanto, mientras dejaba entrever esos dientes filosos, puntiagudos, _peligrosos_.

**–**Parece que no morirás hoy...** –** Su voz era ronca y burlona **–**Me gustas **–**  
Dijo soltándome completamente y alejándose del lugar, dejando la puerta del cuarto ligeramente abierta.

**–**Sera mejor que no hagas nada que me moleste **–** Había soltado al último como única advertencia antes de salir, mientras yo seguía llorando entre aquel charco de sangre.

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_***De hecho, eso de las boinas verdes es cierto (Según lo poco que se xD) hay un grupo de soldados especiales en Estados Unidos con boinas de ese tipo, los signos no los conozco bien. Pero aquí en México también hay un grupo similar que fue entrenado por esos lugares.**_

_**No sé si Mondo Media se haya basado en eso para crear el vestuario de Flippy, pero me gusto agregar ese dato :33**_

* * *

_**Nota de Autora: **__¡Fin del capítulo! x3 Y como ya vieron, si era Splendid el chico (Sensual) que iba a salir xD, es que es mi personaje preferido :I y no quería dejarlo fuera, así que será uno de los principales (¡Rayos!, Spoiler D: )._

_¡Haaayyyy! ¡No sé si fue muy pronto para lo del beso! Pero la verdad me moría por escribir algo como eso :3, espero lo haya hecho bien. Amo imaginarme estas situaciones…_

_Por cierto, si se preguntan ¡¿Cómo rayos si no tenían refugio ni lugar donde quedarse aparece un rato después Flaky en un cuarto lleno de cadáveres?! ¡¿La autora está loca o qué?!_

_Pues les aviso que sí, soy distraída y todo, pero eso si tiene explicación y saldrá en el próximo capítulo xD. Aun no sé si será desde el punto de vista de Flippy o será con narración normal, pero buuueeenoooo x3 ya saldrá al rato el episodio cuando la autora deje de ver henta… Digo… emmmm… estudiar, sí, eso, estudiar e.e_

_Si les gusto ¡Háganmelo saber por favor!_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer los textos de esta escritora :D, me despido amablemente de ustedes, nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo de la historia_

_¡Hasta entonces!_

_**-Saori Bell Lawliet Black-**_


End file.
